Erised
by Woman in red
Summary: Que toda la vida es sueño y los sueños, sueños son. [El equipo siete frente al espejo de Erised. ¿Qué pasaría si sus sueños se cumplieran...?] [SasuSaku]
1. Chapter 1

_Totalmente out de inspiración. La debo haber perdido en algún jarrón… (snif)._

_Inspiración, ven a mí!

* * *

_

**Erised

* * *

**

_"Que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son"_

_Calderón de la Barca_

* * *

"Y dígame, señora – pronunció Kakashi con voz solemne (o intento de la misma) - ¿A dónde se dirige exactamente?..."

"Dicho ya se lo he, hombre – 'Raro este muchacho es…' pensó ella – Apartado bosque de la villa oculta de la niebla voy yo a"

"Realmente habla como el Maestro Yoda datte bayo oó" Dijo Naruto mientras se revolvía y enmarañaba más su rubia cabellera.

"Hablar no he. De pocas palabras persona soy" La anciana sonrió.

El equipo siete se dirigía a paso lento pero seguro.

_.flashback._

"Misión de rango C – dijo Tsunade – Tienen que escoltar a una anciana médium a un lugar de la villa oculta de la niebla. No entendí muy bien a dónde iba, habla muy raro…"

"¿Médium 'tebayo?" preguntó Naruto.

"Es algo extraño… Adivina el futuro, lee las cartas y pone a las personas inconscientes por un rato largo – explicó la hokage – Y según lo que se cuenta… - bajó el volumen de la voz e hizo un gesto para que se acerquen a ella – Cuando uno está dormido, ella llama a…"

La mujer anciana entró al lugar, interrumpiendo así el secreto que la quinta les contaba a los integrantes del equipo siete, que escuchaba atentamente el chisme.

"De mi hablando estaban. Preocuparse no deben" Dijo ella, sonriendo abiertamente.

_.flashback ends. _

El sol se ocultaba, tímido, en el ocaso. Los escasos rayos que él emanaba regularmente se filtraban por las hojas que se hallaban en las copas de los árboles, agraciadas por la luz que las iluminaba, saboreando sus últimos momentos de compañía con la estrella mayor.

El grupo de cinco personas caminaba, hasta que la anciana dijo "El sol oculto está. Quedarnos aquí mejor será"

Cada uno se apoyó en la raíz de un árbol que allí se encontraba, notablemente más grande que los demás, el cual les cedió las fuertes ramas que salían del suelo para que descansaran.

"Erised mi nombre es. Médium soy" La mujer se presentó. Su voz ronca y corroída por el paso de los años dejaba en claro que tantos años había ella vivido como los de todos ellos juntos.

"¿Erised? – preguntó sorprendido Kakashi – ¿La ninja sueño?"

"En un error no estás. Escuchado de mi has" Respondió ella.

Naruto estaba impaciente. Primero, no había hablado en todo el recorrido. Y segundo, esta mujer era rara, arrugada y demasiado misteriosa para su gusto. Al gran Uzumaki no se lo deja con dudas, pensó él.

Y, para poner más nervioso al rubio, la mujer se levantó de la confortable rama en la que se hallaba sentada y posó sus manos en las sienes de Kakashi.

"Tus sueños raros son – Le dijo al Sensei, tocándole la frente – Puros son, y malos también. Gente que quieres muerta está."

"¡Qué bonito!" Profirió Sakura. Todos miraron en dirección a donde provenía la voz chillona de la kunoichi, que llevaba consigo un extraño eco (N/A: De la voz hablo)

En efecto, estaba en una cueva. Y una cueva hermosa, sí.

"¡El lugar encontrado has! – Erised parecía más feliz. Su rostro surcado por el paso de los años se iluminó de repente al ver el interior de la cueva – Erised…"

Sasuke no entendía por qué la mujer se citaba a sí misma. Entró a la cueva sin dificultad, esquivando de vez en cuando algún pico saliente en la pared.

Dentro de esa cueva había a su vez un pequeño recinto con un gran ventanal en la parte superior que dejaba que la luz ingrese y se pose con majestuosidad en un trabajado espejo. Sobre el mismo había unas inscripciones en latín que él no supo traducir.

Los tres, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, se pararon frente al espejo. Y los tres ahogaron un grito de sorpresa.

"¿Qué ven?" Preguntó Erised, entusiasmada.

Naruto miró hacia su frente. Sasuke se miró a las manos. Sakura vio a Sasuke.

El primero en hablar fue el rubio "Yo soy… en serio soy…" Se tocó la cabeza, como si en ella fuera a encontrar algo. Se desilusionó al palpar su enmarañado cabello dorado. "Hokage…"

Todos miraron a Naruto extrañados.

Sasuke volvió a posar su mirada en el espejo y habló "Itachi está muerto… Aquí…" Dijo él, señalando el suelo.

Sakura no hablaba. Cuando la miraron, esperando que contara lo que ve, ella negó con la cabeza… Pero instintivamente se agachó y sonrió a algo que estaba a su lado.

"Es el espejo de Erised. – Los tres la miraron – En él vemos reflejados nuestros sueños… - Dijo ella, acariciando al objeto – Pero muchos han sucumbido a él y se han ahogado en sus propios deseos. Lo que ven aquí… no es real"

Se paró frente al espejo con un rápido movimiento, chasqueó los dedos y el trío quedó profundamente dormido.

…………..

"¿Dónde estamos datte bayo?" Preguntó Naruto, rascándose la sien.

"Me duele la cabeza" Se quejó Sakura.

Frente a ellos apareció un hombre con alitas, varita y un atuendo tan llamativo que dejaba serias dudas acerca de su sexualidad.

"Soy el hada de los sueños" Dijo él, con un tono de voz nasal y chillón que ASEGURABA su inclinación sexual.

"Pero… - Sasuke fue el primero en hablar luego de una pausa en la cual el grupo siete se reponía del shock - … ¿No se supone que el hada de los sueños es mujer?"

"¿Qué parte no entendiste del _**EL** hada de los sueños_?" Preguntó este extraño personafillo.

"Qué carácter…" Bufó Sasuke.

"Veamos… - el hada revisó una planilla interminable que llevaba sobre su regazo (flotaba en el aire, olvidé de contarles xD) – Ahá, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno…"

"YA BAAAAAAAAAASTA DE INTRIGA 'TE BAYO, ME TIENEN TODO EL DÍA DELE QUE DELE CON EL MISTERIO, YAAAA—"

El hada se acercó a Naruto con cautela y lo tomó de las manos. Lo mismo hizo con Sasuke y Sakura.

"Muy bien – dijo él – Tenemos tres tipos de sueños distintos. Rojos, negros y blancos, qué conmovedor"

"¿De qué está hablando?!" Sasuke comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

"En el mundo de los sueños…" El hada fue interrumpido.

"¿Pero el hada de los sueños no era esa que te tiraba un polvillo sobre los ojos y te hacía dormir?" Preguntó Naruto, cada vez más confundido.

"Esa se jubiló hace años, ahora todo se maneja por computadora. Pero esa es otra historia, eso es el sueño de… de dormir, digamos – Explicó el hada – Yo soy el hada de los sueños, deseos y aspiraciones. Y, en tres pasos, les voy a mostrar cómo sería la vida si sus sueños se cumplieran"

Todos se quedaron estupefactos (N/A¡amo esa palabra!)

"Tu sueño es ser Hokage… Sueño clasificado rojo. Es un sueño egocéntrico, lo que buscás es que los demás te reconozcan. Pero a su vez buscás ayudar a tu villa, así que no es totalmente malo…"

La mirada del hada se posó en Sasuke.

"Tu sueño es matarlo… Sueño clasificado negro. De los peores. Tu sueño nace del odio, la tristeza y el sufrimiento. Sigh… - miró con asco al Uchiha – Bueno, estem…"

Sus ojos siguieron camino y se cruzaron con los verdes faroles de Sakura.

"Tu sueño es… él… Sueño clasificado blanco. Sueño puro. Hay carencia de maldad en él… Eres un ángel, pequeña" Dicho esto le acarició la cabeza a la pelirosa.

"Bien, paso a explicarles nuevamente – Se aclaró la voz, como en un intento de que la misma sonara más masculina (Sin lograrlo) – Retroceder, ver y vivir. Cuando digo **retroceder**, hablo de ver el momento en el cual sus sueños se ven realizados. Cuando digo **ver**, me refiero a ver cómo transcurre su vida si ese sueño se cumple. Y cuando digo **vivir**… significa que tienen un tiempo limitado para vivir ese sueño. Por cierto… Los sueños están fusionados. Los tres pertenecen de la misma realidad. Y creo suponer que hay MUCHA relación entre ellos… Síganme, por favor"

El hada salió volando hacia una luz. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se miraron por un segundo, asintieron y siguieron al engendro con alas. El hada los llevó dentro de aquella luz, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vieron en Konoha. Pero una Konoha diferente…

* * *

"_Erised" es un two-shoot muy malo que se me ocurrió un día. Realmente no me gusta la idea en sí, no me gusta como lo redacté ni como quedó. Un asco, un asco. Ustedes se preguntarán "¿Pero si no te gusta por qué lo subís...?" aahh... me pregunto lo mismo Oo... La verdad es que si es por mí no subo nada. Prefiero quedarme descontenta y subir mis fics, que no subir nada sólo porque no me gusta a mí como quedan._

_Sí, Erised por el espejo de Harry Potter (Mirror of Erised, donde Harry ve a James y a Lily)_

_AMO las frases de Calderón de la Barca. Y bueno, esa es una de ellas:_

"**¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí.**

**¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,**

**una sombra, una ficción;**

**y el mayor bien es pequeño;**

**que toda vida es sueño,**

**y los sueños, sueños son."**

_Basándome en que si juntamos los tres sueños de los chicos del equipo 7 nos da una ecuación perfecta (Ya entenderán por qué, en el siguiente y último capítulo). ¡Espero que les guste!_

_See you around_

_¡Besos, besos, besos!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Erised**

* * *

"¡Miren! - Naruto señaló a la gran montaña donde se veían claramente los rostros de los cinco Hokages - ¡Es Tsunade-baa-chan!"

"Sa—Sa… ¡Sasuke-kun!" Exclamó Sakura, mientras señalaba a un chico.

Un muchacho caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos por las calles de Konoha. Su cabello color azabache se mecía con gracia sobre su pálida piel. En su espalda, el abanico de los Uchiha llamaba atención del que pasara a su lado.

"¿S-Soy yo?" Tartamudeo Sasuke.

"En efecto - Dijo el hada mientras sacudía su varita sin ton ni son – ¡**Ver**!"

Los tres miraron al hada con preocupación.

"Ahora es cuando ustedes ven cómo sería su vida si sus sueños se vieran realizados. Lo que no significa que lo lograrán¿no?" El hada sonrió con malicia.

"Sigamos al teme, datte bayo - Exclamó Naruto – ¡EEEEHH, SASUKE!"

El rubio se paró frente al Uchiha que lo traspasó como si Naruto fuera un fantasma. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del momento.

"Olvidé decirte… Sos invisible, e intangible" acotó el hada.

"¿Intanqué?" Se preguntó el Uzumaki, sin comprender ni la mitad de la palabra.

Sakura golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza a Naruto "¡QUE NO TE PUEDEN TOCAR, BAAAKA!"

"Son algo así como espectros - Explicó el extraño personajillo volador con alas – Por cierto, si no lo siguen van a perderlo, y ese no es mi problema uú"

Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura salieron corriendo tras el Sasuke crecido. En la caminata vieron al Ichiraku Ramen… pero algo cambiado. Ahora era un lujoso restaurante, con tres pisos y bla bla bla (Cabe destacar que tuvieron que arrastrar a Naruto para que no entrara al lugar).

Sasuke (grande) se detuvo frente al edificio donde se encuentra el despacho del Hokage.

"Hmp…" Bufó y subió las escaleras con pesadez mientras que, sin saberlo, su _yo_ real, sus dos amigos y un hada homosexual lo seguían.

El Uchiha se detuvo frente a la puerta que servía de entrada a la oficina del Hokage. Tocó repetidas veces y nadie abrió.

"…Usuratonkachi!" se quejó con el puño apretado y abrió la puerta de una patada.

Los tres del equipo siete se quedaron estupefactos. Una Hinata más crecida con el pelo largo daba vueltas por la habitación, nerviosa, citando cosas por lo bajo.

"¡Sa-Sasuke!" Tartamudeó cuando lo vio.

"Hokage-sama" Dijo el Uchiha e hizo una pequeña reverencia a una persona que estaba de espaldas, observando Konoha desde una ventana.

"¡TEMEEEEEEEEEEEE! Suena bien que un BAAKA como vos me diga 'sama' datte bayo"

Aquel ente se quitó el sombrero que llevan los Hokages, dejando a la vista una extravagante cabellera rubia. Al darse vuelta, no quedó ninguna duda para ninguno de los que estaban allí, visibles o no, tangibles o no (N/A: xD).

"Naruto es…" susurró Sakura.

Los ojos del Naruto real (N/A: O sea, no el del sueño) se abrieron como platos mientras ahogaba un grito de sorpresa.

Sasuke sonrió a medias.

El hokage adoptó una expresión fría de repente. "¿Completaste la misión?"

"Sí - Respondió secamente el Sasuke crecido (N/A: omg…). De repente, una vena apareció sobre su cabeza – PERO SOSTENGO QUE COMO HOKAGE DEBERÍAS DAR MISIONES DE MAYOR IMPORTANCIA PARA LA ALDEA"

"¿Qué decís datte bayooo? Esto es muy importante" Sasuke le entregó un pergamino que Naruto abrazó por horas. Se leía claramente 'Receta secreta del Ramen de la Aldea del Sonido'.

Tanto la Hinata del sueño, como Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura (los reales) cayeron al suelo en estilo dominó, sólo por la estupidez.

"Me voy a casa… - Sasuke alzó la voz – Si me permite, USURATONKACHI-SAMA"

"Ya vete – Le reprochó Naruto sacándole la lengua – Que debe estar preocupada…"

"Le dije que era una misión fácil" El Uchiha se dio media vuelta.

"Por más fácil que sea la misión, ella se preocupa mucho por vos. Lo hace desde que éramos pequeños…"

El moreno sonrió levemente y abandonó la sala.

"Chicos… - susurró Naruto (real) – Yo me quedo. Ustedes sigan a Sasuke…"

Sasuke sonrió, mirando a Hinata. "Suerte, dobe"

Sakura y él salieron junto al hada a buscar al Sasuke grande.

Lo encontraron con facilidad, caminando nuevamente en solitario, pero con un poco más de velocidad, como si realmente quisiera llegar rápido a destino. En una de las calles se cruzó con Shikamaru, que sostenía en brazos a una niñita rubia con dos colitas atadas y con un extraño (y a su vez, aterrador) parecido a Temari.

"Tener hijos es problemático" Dijo él. El paso de los años no había afectado demasiado al Nara.

"Ni que lo digas…" bufó Sasuke y le sonrió.

Sasuke (grande) los llevó hasta la morada del clan Uchiha, que ahora estaba diferente, arreglado y precioso.

Entró sin dificultad, y abrió la puerta principal. Un enorme salón estaba adornado con luces que portaban el abanico de los Uchiha. En el centro de la sala, un hitai-ate de Konoha, rasgado y manchado de sangre, daba un tono lúgubre al lugar. Y, para agregar, colgado en la pared y ensangrentado se encontraba un traje de Akatsuki. 'Lo maté…' pensó Sasuke, mientras deducía y acertaba: Todo eso le pertenecía a Itachi.

Los cuatro (N/A: Sasuke sueño, Sasuke real, Sakura, el hada) escucharon unos cortos pasitos que se acercaban con mucha velocidad.

"¡Papáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Un niño con el cabello negro azabache y los ojos cerrados de alegría corría a abrazar a su papá.

El Uchiha real se quedó en seco… ¡El Clan Uchiha había resurgido al fin! Él no cabía en sí de gozo. Sakura le sonrió, y miró enternecida al niño. Era igual a él…

"Llegué…" exclamó Sasuke, como buscando que alguien lo escuchara.

"¡Sasuke-kun…!" Se escuchó desde la cocina.

"Afortunada…" Dijo Sakura, escondiendo sus ojos para que nadie notara que estaba llorando. Sasuke (real) se la quedó mirando arduos segundos.

"Sa…Sakura…" dijo él, estupefacto.

La kunoichi levantó la cabeza y vio nuevamente al niño… Que tenía unos penetrantes ojos verdes. '_No… no puede ser… Sasuke nunca… No, es imposible que yo…_'

Sasuke la tomó de la mano y corrió hacia la cocina. Ambos estaban boquiabiertos.

Una mujer de cabello largo y rosado cocinaba una cena para tres.

"Yuki¿podrías poner la mesa, cariño?"

"Sí, mamá…" el pequeño, que parecía tener no más de 5 años, asintió a regañadientes.

La muchacha se dio vuelta, disipando las dudas. "Sos vos" Dijo Sasuke, cortante, a su compañera. La Sakura del sueño buscó algo en la alacena y volvió a su labor. Sasuke entró a la cocina sigilosamente y abrazó por la espalda a su mujer.

"¡S-S-Sasuke-kun!" Tartamudeó ella dejando caer al suelo el cuchillo que tenía en la mano con el que cortaba la comida, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rojo.

Con una mano el Uchiha tomaba por la cintura a Sakura. Y, como una le sobraba, comenzó a acariciar con suavidad una de las piernas de la pelirosada.

Sasuke (real) no se atrevió a mirar a Sakura a los ojos, como si se avergonzara de lo que su yo en sus sueños estaba haciendo.

"Ya entiendo… - susurró él, y le habló al hada – El sueño de Naruto es ser hokage, mi sueño es matar a Itachi y ver a mi clan restaurado y el sueño de Sakura es... Estar conmigo" Dijo, sin abandonar su tonalidad fría.

"Algo así" respondió el hada.

'¿Algo así?' Ninguno de los dos muchachos entendía a qué se refería.

Y, de un segundo al otro, Sasuke ató todos los cabos sueltos.

_.flashback._

"_Los sueños están fusionados. Los tres pertenecen de la misma realidad. Y creo suponer que hay MUCHA relación entre ellos" dijo el hada._

_.flashback._

"Todos queremos lo mismo" Sasuke parecía hablar en un suspiro.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura trataba de juntar las pequeñas piezas del rompecabezas en su mente.

"Ustedes dos quieren que Naruto sea Hokage. Saquen de ahí sus propias conclusiones" dijo secamente el hada.

Ambos comprendieron.

"Significa que Sakura quiere que yo mate a Itachi, que vea completada mi venganza, y yo…" El Uchiha se sonrojó al instante.

"Y vos querés que yo esté con vos, y que yo sea la que te ayude a restaurar tu clan." Ella sonrió, totalmente sonrojada.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke…" Ambos se acercaron con dificultad, como si cada paso les pesara el doble de su peso natural.

"**Retroceder**" El hada volvió a mover su varita, describiendo círculos en el aire.

* * *

_Y se convirtió en un three-shot, OMG. En el próximo capítulo, van unidos el 'retroceder' y el 'vivir'… o tal vez no, depende de lo extenso que se me haga el capítulo (No soy de hacer capítulos muy largos… Quiero decir, a veces, me agobian)_

_¡Gracias por los reviews! Y, para este fan fic, en vez de que Peter los conteste… (dijo que, por más jarrones que le rompa en la cara, NO va a contestar fics de otro SasuSaku, dice que lo ponen nervioso, y que desde ese entonces ve gente muerta, o algo así… Olvídenlo uú…) ¡Eh, Itachi!_

_Itachi.- (mueve la manito) Hiiii o.o_

_Loner.- Contestá los reviews o convierto a Akatsuki en un movimiento tipo Greenpeace._

_Itachi.- Púdrete (sonríe)_

**L.I.T.**: Seh, digamos que el intento de escritora trató de que sea todo (_sonido de ultratumba_) MUUUYY MISTERIOOOSOOOO… (_Itachi prende una linterna y la enfoca hacia su rostro_) MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHA (_alguien prende la luz_) Joder, que uno no puede hacerse el malo… ¬¬ (_se escucha a Sasuke gritar '¡Venganza!'_) Mierda¿todavía sigue enojado porque le borré la partida del Pokemon Red para Gameboy? (_Cara de inocente, sabiendo que esa no es la verdad_)

Lo que vio Sakura ya apareció en este capítulo, pero te lo van a explicar en el próximo. Pero yo te lo voy a decir así te arruino la sorpresa. Lo que vió fue… (_sonido de jarrón romperse contra algo duro_) Ya no máaasss hora feliizzzz… No mássss dos por unooooo (_Cantando, tambaleándose_)

**Sakurass**: Te pareció mal. Es bastante malo. Estoy MUERTO en este fic¿entendés?... ¡MU-ER-TO! (_Se escucha a Loner toser, y le pega a Itachi en la cabeza con un… ¡libro de gramática!, mientras grita 'aprendé a separar en sílabas oó!'_) A que todos pensaron que me iba a dar con un jarrón xD…

**Hibi-san**¿Por qué pliz con Z?... (_Se sumerge en la duda, como cuando a Peter le pasa lo mismo con la X … ¿Será que viene de familia?_)

**Mery**¡Es fácil de entender, original, y con tus personajes preferidos de Naruto! (_Itachi pone voz de vendedor de TeVeCompras, o de propaganda de juguetes para idiotas de FisherPrice_) OMG… Sayonara, Mery (_le guiña el ojo_)

**Rogue Aikawa**: Rogue por… ¿Rogue de X-men? Sí, hay SasuSaku, niña, aunque sostengo que yo me tengo que quedar con la chica y mi hermano se tiene que pudrir solo sooloooo :) (_sonrisa de mala persona_) ItaSaku rlz (_Loner grita 'Yeeee! ItaSaku rocks x3'_)

**Yuuko Lee**: Cambiás tanto de apodo como yo de novias. O.o Y eso es mucho. Oesed es lo mismo que Erised, pero Loner prefirió 'Erised' por dos razones: Primero, creo que es la original. Segundo, suena mejor que Oesed.

Si terminás en un manicomio por los fics de Loner… (_se pone serio, mira a los ojos a Yuuko_) Sacá doble turno. Uno para ella, y uno para vos. En serio, te lo vamos a agradecer (_Todo el staff de Naruto asiente con la cabeza_)

**Nathari Ishida**: No, mi foolish little brother está re feliz de matarme (_sonríe sarcásticamente_) Como si lo fuera a lograr… El espacio vacío que tiene es la cabeza :)

_Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo. No le tengo mucha esperanza a este fic, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Well, me voy a estudiar metodología de la historia. ¡Edward Carr me espera! (cara de emoción falsa y sarcástica al extremo)_

_See you around_

_¡Besos, besos, besos!_


End file.
